Nosso antigo amor
by Cah Potter
Summary: Certos assuntos inacabados sempre voltam a tona com reencontros. Draco Malfoy e Virgínia Weasley descobririam isso assim que se vissem em um misto de paixão, remorso e culpa...PRÓLOGO ON!fic para a Line Malfoy..


_**Nosso Antigo amor.**_

Certos assuntos inacabados sempre voltam a tona com reencontros. Draco Malfoy e Virgínia Weasley descobririam isso assim que se vissem em um misto de paixão, remorso e culpa...

Prólogo 

"_Porque às vezes os fantasmas do passado aparecem para lhe assombrar o seu futuro..."._

Afastou - se do grupo que conversava animadamente, pegando sua bolsa e caminhando até a varanda.

Virgínia não estava para conversas. Não estava para multidões e muito menos para sustentar um sorriso falso de quem estava gostando da festa.

Soltou um muxoxo irritado enquanto procurava dentro de sua bolsa um cigarro o acendendo logo em seguida.

Não que ela não estivesse feliz por seu pai ter se tornado o novo ministro, mas festas como essas não poderiam ser chamadas verdadeiramente de "festas" já que tudo o que acontecia era um bando de gente fútil comentando sobre coisas ainda mais fúteis, sem qualquer teor de pudor ou bom senso e Gina simplesmente tinha pavor disso...

Ela deu mais um trago de seu cigarro, soltando a fumaça logo em seguida.

Ok!

Talvez ela estivesse criando pretextos para renegar um motivo maior. Para tentar faze-lo parecer mínimo diante das circunstancias... Ela não queria ter vindo, mas não comparecer ao grande dia de seu pai depois de dois anos fora, poderia ser considerado algo indesculpável.

Foi então que ela sentiu aquele tão conhecido arrepio atrás de si, aquele maldito perfume inebriante e a voz arrastada que sempre conseguia mexer consigo mesma.

Ele era o motivo maior. O culpado que a fez ficar dois anos fora, o mesmo que era a razão de estar se sentindo tão deslocada naquela festa.

"Champanhe?" Perguntou irônico com um sorriso malicioso enquanto desviava atenção de Virgínia do horizonte para a taça estendida a sua frente.

"Eu não bebo!" Respondeu apática dando a ultima e apagando as cinzas do cigarro contra o parapeito da sacada.

Ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

"Não bebe, mais fuma?" Perguntou.

Ela se sentiu incomodada.

"Um vicio anula o outro, Malfoy!" Responde polidamente enquanto olhava para a porta atrás do loiro e verificava quais seriam as possibilidades de fugir dele sem se entregar.

O loiro colocou a taça no parapeito da sacada. Virgínia o olhou.

"E Potter? Eu não o vi na festa..." Ele estava sendo sarcástico, sendo dolorosamente sarcástico daquela forma que ele sabia que a machucaria.

A ruiva desviou o olhar.

"Ficou na Bulgária... Tinha um amistoso de quadribol contra o Brasil esta noite!" Respondeu mantendo todo o seu auto controle para parecer indiferente.

"Me surpreendo que tenha vindo sozinha!" Comentou venenosamente enquanto bebia um gole de seu champanhe.

"É a noite de honra para a minha família! É lógico que eu viria...".Responde colocando um ponto final no assunto.

Abre sua bolsa procurando por mais cigarros, solta um muxoxo ao perceber que todos tinham acabado.

"Droga!" Exclama irritada.

Draco riu. E então tirou do bolso uma carteira de cigarros estendendo para ela. Gina aceitou sem hesitar.

"O que Potter diria se soubesse que você está aqui comigo?" Pergunta.

Virgínia solta um muxoxo.

"Ele confia em mim!" Fala enquanto acendia e dava uma tragada em seu cigarro "E depois ele nunca soube sobre nós!" Completa.

Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha, intrigado.

"Eu realmente não pensava que contaria sobre"Nós"!" Comentou satisfeito.

A ruiva o encarou.

"Talvez seja porque"nós" é apenas um detalhe realmente insignificante na minha vida, Malfoy... E é passado!". Fala a voz lotada de ironia.

Draco Malfoy não desviou o olhar. Ficou lá a encarando e a desvendando como ele sempre fez, sabia que ela mentia... Sabia o verdadeiro porque dela ter vindo... E esse era o único motivo que o tinha feito estar ali naquele exato momento.

"Se fosse apenas um detalhe insignificante, você com certeza teria contado ao seu querido Pottinho, não acha?" Viu Virgínia estreitar os olhos. "E com certeza, você não estaria sozinha nesse baile!".

Ela não falou nada. Não havia o que dizer. Draco havia falado com tamanha exatidão tudo o que estava se passando consigo e Gina não saberia dizer se o amava ou odiava por isso.

O loiro pareceu perceber o seu efeito sobre a ruiva porque tudo o que fez foi sorrir um sorriso de satisfação e então se aproximar felinamente dela.

"Eu não vou perder você, ruiva!" Encostou os lábios contra o ouvido dela "Pelo menos, não esta noite!".

E então se afastou vendo a garota ficar abalada, e ele saiu, mas não antes de lhe falar.

"Te vejo lá dentro, ruiva!".

E Gina não saberia dizer o quanto estava perdida aquela noite.

N/A: Minha primeira fic!

Nhai!!! Sejaum bonzinhos e me mandem rewiews me dizendo o que acharam ok?

Eu tenho que agradecer muito a **_Line Malfoy _**minha prima linda que me introduziu no mundo das fics e que me ensinou a amar muito tudo isso!!!

Hauahuauhauha... e c vcs naum gostarem! Podem brigar cm ela... afinal foi ela que me encorajou a escrever isso!

Bjos para todos

REWIEWSSS!

Cah Potter.


End file.
